1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel substituted pyrazole derivatives, production process thereof, and herbicide compositions containing the derivative(s) as active ingredient(s). More particularly, the invention relates to substituted pyrazole derivatives useful as herbicides, production process thereof, and herbicide compositions containing the derivative(s) as active ingredient(s). These are advantageous in the chemical industry and agriculture, particularly in the field of production of agricultural chemicals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Herbicides developed so far and used are numerous. However, there are many species of weeds to be controlled, and emergence of the weeds lasts over a long period of time. Therefore, none of the many herbicide products can satisfy all the requirements in terms of, for example, herbicidal activity, herbicidal spectrum, crop selectivity, harmlessness to humans and environmental loads.
In cultivation of particularly important crops such as wheat, corn, soybeans and rice, a herbicide is desired that has effective herbicidal activity even in a small dose, broad herbicidal spectrum, sufficient residual effectiveness and excellent crop selectivity.
Attempts to search for pyrazoles having herbicidal activity for application in herbicides have been unsuccessful. The present applicant has disclosed substituted pyrazole derivatives as fungicides and synthesis processes thereof in Patent documents: JP-A-H10-130106; JP-A-H10-158107; and EP 00 945 437 A1. However, these documents do not provide any description as to herbicidal activity of the derivatives.